The present invention relates to a flowerpot device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flowerpot device which can control a water volume.
A conventional flowerpot has a pot and a separation disk disposed in the pot. However, the conventional flowerpot cannot control a water volume nor water a potted plant continuously. If water is poured into the conventional flowerpot too much, the roots of the potted plant will be putrid.